


Learn To Let Go To Love

by Sato_The_Shiba_Inu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealousy, Neglect, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_The_Shiba_Inu/pseuds/Sato_The_Shiba_Inu
Summary: A certain pair of cerulean blue eyes captures the heart of a certain Shiekah woman.But those eyes weren't looking at her.Requested by: Killer B
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There may be some spoilers to the story of "Breath of The Wild" here. Although this is set in the time before the calamity, it can spoil a lot of the memory cut scenes or story parts of the Breath of The Wild game.
> 
> Still reading? Excellent! Enjoy.

There he goes. Following behind the princess like a lost dog. Again.

Impa stood, leaning against a tree as she watched Zelda looking around, Shiekah slate in hand, taking pictures of anything that she found interesting, with Link following closely behind. The more she stared at them, the more pain she felt in her chest. She couldn't quite figure out why. Yes, Zelda shouldn't be out here right now, and yes neither should Impa, but that wouldn't cause such a dreadful feeling in her chest. She watched Zelda got excited, dropping to her knees to caress a Silent Princess that she had found. Link, of course, right by her side.

"Oh... Another one! Maybe they won't go extinct after all." The princess took a quick photo before gazing at the flower again. Link sat down next to her on the soft grass, fascinated by her enjoyment. "Oh! And look, another!" She took another photo. "Aren't they gorgeous? I'm going to fill the whole album if I keep going like this..." The princess set her slate down, sitting besides Link on the grass.

It was sickening to Impa. Seeing Link so close with the princess, and yet he never got that close to her. Dare she say she was... Jealous, of the princess. She watched as Zelda began showing him photos she had taken, and she saw Link smile.

Impa couldn't watch it anymore. She had no reason to feel the way she did right now, which only fueled her anger. She took a deep breath, taking in the aroma of the flowers surrounding her. It was time to go. Zelda still had duties to take care of, after all.

"Princess, it's not wise to stay here any longer. Your father is going to scold you again, no doubt."

The princess pouted, turning her body to face her advisor. "But Impa... The sun is still so high, and I have so many more pictures to take," she whined.

"I understand, however I do not wish to be scolded by your father as well. Come, we can always go out again tomorrow."

Link didn't argue. He got up, brushing dirt off of his uniform. Zelda looked up at him, still reluctant to leave. So he held out a hand for her to use. She took it, hoisting herself up, almost tripping and using Link's arm to stable herself. She brushed the dirt off of her clothes as well, looking back to her advisor. "Okay, I'm ready."

Impa began to walk back down the path, withought saying a word to the princess. "Impa? Is something the matter?" Still, not a word. She only continued to walk, quietly and mechanically. Now Link began to worry. He caught up to her pace, tapping her shoulder gently. Impa looked to him, seeing those beautiful cerulean blue eyes so close to her warm amber brown ones. Hylians truly did win at the genetic lottery, didn't they?

"I'm alright, Link. Just a bit hungry... I'm sure the royal chefs are preparing something as we speak, we should hurry home," she stated. Link didn't fully believe her, but backed off anyway. Right back to the princess' side. They continued the journey back in silence, and the air hung heavily with tensity.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun began to set and the breeze grew cold, the trio returned to the Hyrulian castle to find everyone had been preparing for supper. They snuck in around the other side of the castle of course, so no one would find out they were gone.

"Oh what is that wonderful smell... Did they make stew?" Zelda voiced her thoughts aloud, smelling the air. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, she had completely forgotten about eating the enitre day. Impa headed out of the room, "We should hurry to the table before it's all gone," she chided. "Are you coming too, Link?" Not a word from him as he just leaned against a wall, waiting for Zelda to head out to the table. Impa closed her eyes, sighing softly as she turned away. "Alright, then. I'll meet you both out there when you're ready."

...

The massive table held almost every dish imaginable on it. There were stews, freshly grilled meats, steamed vegetables, and warm bread fresh from the kitchen. There was a glass of water at every chair, as well as a plate and utensils wrapped with a dining towel. The air smelled wonderful with all the fresh food, and it made Impa's stomach growl like a beast.

"Looks like we'll be eatin' good tonight, huh?" Daruk patted Impa's back, startling her. The power in his arm almost made her fall over. "Yes, yes indeed. There's enough food here to feed all of Hyrule, I imagine." She took a seat close to one end of the table. The arrangement usually kept people of high importance towards one end of the table, this includes Link, Zelda, King Rhoam, the champions, and Impa.

"Hey hey, no need to shove," Urbosa complained. Revali was trying to get past her, he was hungry as well. "Sorry but that food belongs in this majestic stomach. Now, out of my way, will you?"

"There's plenty of food for everyone... Please, don't fight." Mipha stepped in. They all found their way to their usual spots at the table when King Rhoam walked in.

"Hello, and good evening everyone. How is everyone doing on this pleasant evening?" He asked. Everyone spoke at the same time, a lot of "Doing good" and "Good evening" could be heard. "Wonderful, wonderful," the king clapped. "Zelda dear, why do you look filthy?" He looked at her with a dissapointed frown on his face. Zelda fidgeted in her chair, knowing he would be upset.

"I took her out to the guard's grounds to introduce her to some new knights, sir,"

Impa replied. The king looked skeptical, "I did not know we had new recruits, forgive me then." He sat down, seperating the towel from the utensils and prepared to serve himself. Everyone did the same, grabbing the foods they enjoyed the most. Link got a bowl of stew for Zelda, and sat beside her. Impa sat accross from them, staring with envy. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her gaze as she looked up to see Urbosa had been watching her. "Is everything alright?" Her voice was low, to avoid unwanted attention. Impa looked down at her plate, still annoyed to be near the princess. "Yes, I'm fine. Please don't worry yourself over me."

The sound of a spoon tapping a glass filled the dining room, and everyone turned their attention towards the king at the very end of the table.

"I would like to share a toast, to all the hard work everyone has been doing as of late," the king began. "I have been watching you all, and I have been very proud. And so, I would like to announce a celebration in the coming week. It shall be a reward, for all the work that has been done. You deserve a break," he smiled. Everyone cheered with joy, excited to see what the king had in mind. "A celebration? That sounds wonderful! But what are your plans?" Zelda asked, eyes sparkling. The king turned to his daughter, "We shall have a feast, even bigger than the one that you see now, and we shall roast meats over campfires. We'll dance, we'll sing, and we'll enjoy this kingdom we have worked so hard to protect."

Impa smirked. Perhaps she could get Link to dance with her? Well, only if the princess didn't snag him first.

"Eat up everyone, and get plenty of rest afterwards. There is still much work to be done tomorrow, and the celebration will begin in one week," the king sat back down, finally getting to eat his food. "I can't wait to show you all what true singing is," Revali exclaimed, a bit of a smirk upon his beak. "No way, Mipha would be better at singing," Daruk pointed a fork at him, then stabbed the rock on his plate to eat it. "Um... I would rather not, thank you," Mipha blushed, looking over to Link then back to her plate. "Well... Maybe one song," she muttered. "I'm sure the princess will enjoy dancing with her little friend," Urbosa teased, touching her spoon to her own lips whilst smirking. "He's... No. I would rather dance with someone else, perhaps Mipha," the princess looked over to the Zora, smiling at her as she waved her fingers. Mipha blushed again, hiding behind her glass of water. Link looked hurt, even though it wasn't clearly shown on his face. He took another bite of his stew, chewing slowly. "I could dance with him, if Zelda doesn't want to," Impa exclaimed. Link looked up at her with those pretty cerulean eyes of his, making Impa's heart skip a beat. "Only if you want to, of course," she finished. Link smiled. Not very brightly, but still a smile.

Laughter, cheers, and smiles filled the room that night as they all enjoyed their supper together.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun finally began to rise after what felt like thousands of hours. Impa stared blankly st the sunlight pouring in through her window. She couldn't bring herself to get out of bed, she couldn't be bothered with responibilities right now.

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts, spooking her as she stuttered, "Ah, come in?"

Link?

The door opened slowly, Link standing there in the doorway. He reached into his pocket, fumbling around until he pulled out a few Silent Princcess flowers. Impa's warm amber eyes reflected the soft blue glow from the petals as she looked at them, then up to Link. "What are these for?"

He took one of Impa's hands, holding it so her palm was open before placing the flowers in her hand. He smiled at her, then rushed off closing the door behind him. Impa sat there, a bit confused. She looked back down to the flowers he had given her, smiling as she held them closer to her chest.

...

"Hey! Where have you been? I have more photos I wanted to show you!"

Zelda waved at Link when she found him running back to her. She was sitting by the pond, taking photos of all the fish that darted around in the water beside her. This spot was pretty close to the castle, but she wasn't worried about being caught as she knew her father liked to sleep during these hours.

"Oh, look at this one!" She chirped, pointing at a thin fish that zoomed away. She got down low, hiding in the grass with her slate held up to her face. "See that one? It's a Voltfin! I read that they can produce electricity! Strange, because they live in water," she rambled on, trying to get a photo of the yellow eyed fish. Alas, it darted away again. "Grr... Come here, I need a photo of you!" She leaned a bit too far over the edge of the water, almost falling in if Link hadn't caught her.

"I was so close..." She whined as Link sighed. Some carps swam over to her, almost seeming to pity her. She took out her slate again, looking at them through the camera.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Zelda gasped, trying to catch the slate before she dropped it in the pond. All the swam away, startled by the sudden sounds.

"Impa?" Zelda stuttered, "I thought you were still asleep, what brings you out here?"

"Don't try to change the subject, your majesty. You know very well you should be in the castle right now," Impa scolded her as she walked up to the pair. "And you," she jabbed a finger toward Link, "You should be in the barracks helping the other soldiers."

Link pouted, but nodded. She was right, they should be taking care of responsibilities. They would have time to relax when the celebration came. Zelda, a bit rebelious, huffed and crossed her arms. "I haven't finished taking photo here, I'll go back later."

"And I'm certain they were nice photos, but you'll have plenty of time to take photos later. Right now, you have duties to fulfill." Impa raised a finger to Zelda's mouth seeing that she wanted to talk back, "No 'buts' princess."

She grumbled, putting her slate on her hip and getting up. Dirt and grass fell off her as she stood, and Impa grimanced. "You need to bathe and change clothes when you head back to the castle as well," she chided. The princess rolled her eyes, brushing off some of the muck before storming off. Link hadn't left yet, he stood there watching as Zelda mumbled under her breath while walking off. He turned to Impa, nudging her shoulder to catch her attention. Which he earned. The Shiekah woman's heart skipped a beat as her eyes met with those pretty blue orbs again.

"Don't you have some place to be?" She asked, looking away and covering her face with one hand. Link chuckled, giving her the same pretty little smile he had given her earlier. Impa could feel the heat rise in her face, "Go, shoo shoo, I have things that need my attendance," she rushed off, trying to get the image of Link out of her head. Link watched her walk off too, smiling to himself as he sighed gently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon revisiting the "Breath of The Wild" game, there were many pieces I had forgotten about and completely ignored while writing the first few chapters. Such as Zelda's father being a stone cold jerk to her, and the whole discovery of the slate and the guardians. Whoops.

The king paced the halls, a hand on his chin as his gaze remained on the floor. One of the royal guards had informed him that Zelda had been seen taking photos by the ponds just outside the castle walls. This, of course, upset the king greatly. She needed to be focusing her time on unlocking the sacred power of the gods within herself, not playing photographer with that slate.

"Blasted Impa... You should have never given her such a distraction. That slate should have gone to a professor for proper research," the king grumbled.

A door down the hall creaked open, and Zelda's bright blue eyes peered out from behind.

"There you are. Come out here and take a seat, I need to have a word with you."

Zelda went pale, realising her mistake. "Of course father... Um," she looked down at her clothes before opening the door fully, and she knew he would be even more upset if he saw how filthy she was. "May I just... May I go to my room first?"

The king raised a brow. A thought crossed his mind, making him rub his face with disgust. "Alright, yes. But you are to return here immediately, do I make myself clear?"

"Understood. Thank you." She bowed, still obscuring her body behind the door as she closed it and left to take a different route to her room. On her way, she cursed under her breath, feeling rather foolish after encountering her father like that. "Of course he was awake... Of course he had to be in that particular room at that particular time. He looked upset as always with me... Has Impa said something to him?"

"No, I have not."

Zelda muffled her shout with her hands, stumbling backwards a bit. "Impa, how long have you been standing there?" She huffed.

"I was just passing by, actually. I came looking for the slate. Do you have it with you still?"

"Yes, here..." The princess took the slate off of her hip, handing it over. "It's got a bit of muck on it, though."

"That's alright, thank you. And, may I ask what's made you so... Aggravated? You were creating earthquakes in the floor..." The Sheikah woman set the slate on her own hip, being mindful of the grime that gathered on it.

"If you were able to hear me, you must surely heard me earlier," Zelda crossed her arms, turned away with a scowl on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I need to change into clean clothes before father sends a whole scout team to search for me."

Well, it seemed like an exaggeration, but it was quite honestly the truth. Her father had been keeping a close eye on her as of late, and reminding her about her duty as a princess far more often than she would like. She understood that she was running out of time to take control of her power, but she couldn't do anything more. She prayed at every statue, every day. All of her efforts left her empty handed, day after day. All she was good at doing now was research, studying the ancient guardians and hopefully find a way to harness their power. But of course her father had to be stubborn...

Impa had left, and Zelda had changed into a more formal attire, to please her father. She hurried back to where she left him waiting, opening the same door with the same creak as before.

"Are you decent?" The king questioned, not bothering to look up from the book he was holding.

"Yes, father. What do you wish to speak with me about?" She closed the door behind her, taking a seat near him.

"You have been playing around far too often lately. Are you aware?" He glared up at her, not moving his head as his gaze fell back down to the book.

"Father, I can assure you that I..."

"Enough."

Zelda tensed, afraid and upset. Her father set the book down, rubbing the bridge of his nose with an exhausted sigh. "Zelda, if I am to host this celebration, I need everyone to do their best at working hard. Sneaking out past the walls and taking photos of everything... That's quite the opposite. Do you understand?"

She began to tear up, gaze glued to her shaking hands that lay on her lap. She didn't want this anymore. "...Yes, father."

"Good. I better not hear that you've run off again."

And with that, he stood and walked away. Presumably back to his chambers. Zelda, however, chose to stay. Tears falling down her face.

In the shadows, Link had been hiding in a corridor watching the whole thing. He hated to see her like that... So he walked up to her quietly, and set and hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Oh not you too..." She gasped. "Go away, can't you see I want to be alone?" She almost shouted, but she had no energy left to do so. Link recoiled, holding his hand against his chest with a hurt look on his face. You could almost see his ears droop slightly.

He took a slow step back, then another. And another, until he just walked away. Leaving Zelda alone to cry, as she had asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't believe how many times "Impa" got auto corrected to "Impact"
> 
> It was hilarious

Impa sat in one of the research buildings, where they kept a lot of guardian parts and were working on repairing them. She held the slate in one hand, cleaning it with a rag.

"I wonder if things would be different, if her mother was still here..." She pondered.

She set the clean slate down on a table near her, next to her sister's work space. Perhaps it was time to get some fresh air. Her mind was diving far too deep into things that can no longer be changed.

The hinges on the door creaked as she exited, being greeted by a warm, gentle breeze. She took a deep breath, gazing up to the sky. The sound of grass tussled by footsteps caught her attention, she looked around.

Link smiled at her, letting out a soft chuckle before waving a hand at her, his way of saying hello.

Impa's shoulders relaxed, and she smiled too. "Hello Link, is there something I can do for you?"

He gently shook his head, the smile on his face refusing to diminish. He only came to see how she was doing, he didn't really need anything.

"I see... Just enjoying the nice breeze too, hmm?" Impa grinned, looking out to the horizon. The sun was still pretty high in the sky, the wind danced through fields of flowers and through the mountains in the distance. It was quite beautiful.

Not nearly as beautiful as those cerulean eyes, though. She thought.

Link couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way the gentle breeze blew her hair, the sun lighting up her face and making those amber eyes shine... Maybe he was hallucinating. Even if he was, he didn't care. The beauty in front of him was still amazing.

Impa began to walk along the path, urging for Link to follow her. Much like when he was with Zelda, he followed Impa like a lost puppy. Cerulean eyes full of joy and curiosity.

"I expected you to be with the princess right now, if I'm being honest... She didn't seem too happy, I thought you would be by her side trying to help her," Impa's amber orbs lost a bit of their shine, as her gaze fell to the ground. "You always did have a soft spot for her."

Link furrowed his brows, surprised that she thought that. His gaze followed hers, falling to the ground as they walked.

"You always seem so much more happy with her. And she seems so happy to be with you."

Link winced, remembering what had happened just before he went out to see Impa. Yes, she was right. He did enjoy being with Zelda, she was quite a delight. But he also felt like a bodyguard, not really a "friend."

His eyes darted up, an idea came to mind. Perhaps a way to prove a point. He turned around sharply, running back to the research building, leaving Impa there on the path very confused. He rushed back out with the slate in one hand, and ran up to Impa taking her hand into his own. He pulled her by the arm like a child, down the path and away from all the buildings and people.

"Uh...? Link? I don't mean to sound rude, but where are you taking me?" Impa panicked a bit, trying to keep up with the Hylian. He finally came to a halt in a forest area. Impa looked around, still a bit confused. She yelped as he pull her down to the ground in a puddle, chuckling at her before flopping down next to her. Impa was... Really confused.

He threw a glob of mud at her face, watching it fall down onto her lap. She grinned.

"Oh now you've asked for it," she grabbed the mud ball from her lap and rolled it in her hands before throwing it back at him. His face turned away from the recoil, and the Shiekah swears she's never heard a more pure and childish laugh come from the Hylian. Before she could process what she heard, another glob of mud struck her cheek. She shook her head, getting up with a huge glob of mud in her hands and chasing after Link. He ran away, slate still in hand, he looked back at her and grinned. With an arm outstretched above him as he ran, he took a photo of her chasing him, mud all over the both of them.

"Come back here, coward!" Impa threw globs and globs of mud, but kept missing every time. He was so swift, she had to corner him somehow.

Link thought he lost her, looking around to see if it was safe. It seemed like she lost him, so he leaned against a tree to take a look at the photo. He just smiled like a dork.

"HA, FOUND YOU!"

Splat.

Link shook his head, wiping the mud off of his nose. He was impressed she snuck up on him. The Shiekah laughed, a genuine a heartfelt laugh. Again, she found herself pushed onto the ground, in another puddle. The Hylian fell to the ground with her, panting from lack of breath. A nearby frog decided to join in on the fun, hopping onto Impa's forehead and scaring her. Link chuckled, holding the slate up one last time.

Click.

"No! Don't take a photo with a stupid frog on me!" The Shiekah punched his arm lightly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she laughed. Link laughed at her face, but then an apple fell off a tree and hit his head. Now it was Impa's turn to laugh at him.

They both lay there, giggling and laughing at one another with only mother nature to witness such a sweet moment between the Hylian and Shiekah.


	6. Chapter 6

Piles of books were thrown to the ground, trinkets pushed off of shelves let out a heartbreaking sound as they hit the floor. The princess to blame, she groaned at every object that crossed her line of sight.

She threw herself onto her bed, face buried in the mass of pillows as she dug her nails into the silk sheets. Her sobs echoed within the lonely room, but she couldn't care less if someone heard her or not. She couldn't care at all. She couldn't do anything, she knew that. She was as worthless as all the broken guardians that she cherished so deeply. What is the point of trying so hard anymore if all her effort gave her nothing in return?

That festival was fast approaching, and she had not done nearly enough work to be considered "contributing" to her kingdom. As far as she knew, her own father saw her as dysfunctional human being.

"And why would Link care so much?" She wailed, voice muffled by the tear soaked pillows. "He couldn't possibly understand any of this, he can't understand how much this hurts... To have someone not believe in you... Being forced into a path you yourself were not able to choose... And blasted Impa!" Her fist collided with the lamp that stood upon her nightstand, forcing it to meet it's fate on the ground with the other abused objects.

"Why couldn't... Why can't mother be here...? She would understand..."

...

It was raining, but that certainly didn't stop Impa from smiling up at Link. She still laughed, joking with him about what had happened. They returned to the castle to get cleaned up before supper was ready, but was rudely met with a door slamming open as they approached it. It was an uncommon entrance, towards the back side of the castle. Which meant it had to be the princess.

Link fell backwards as the door hit him hard, and he landed upon the muddy soil with a wet "plop." Impa gasped, falling to her knees to help him up.

"What were you two doing out here? There's a bloody storm and supper is almost ready! And why are you both covered in mud?!" The princess shouted at them and groaned.

Impa helped the poor Hylian up to stand on his own two feet, patting his drenched shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "We were out testing the Shiekah slate, I suppose..."

"You were out there fooling around?!" Zelda growled.

SLAP.

The Hylian boy stumbled backwards from the force of Zelda's hand colliding against his cheek. It hurt worse as his face was wet. Rubbing his surely bruised face, he looked at Zelda with a very wounded emotion.

"Princess?! What the hell?!" Impa pushed her. The gaze between the Hylians remained firm, as if they were having a silent conversation within their minds. The Shiekah woman grabbed Link's arm, guiding him away from the princess and through the door. She had enough.

"How dare... None of this is fair! Blasted Impa and that worthless excuse for a champion! I should have never picked him!" The princess cried out to the sky as the rain fell upon her. She had most certainly lost her appetite by now, there was no point in returning to the dining hall. So she left, running through the rain. She didn't care where she went, as long as it was away from those two.

"...Are you alright, Link?" Impa kept an arm around the Hylian's torso as they walked to his room. She rubbed a wound he had gotten on his arm, giving him a look from a worried pair of amber eyes. Oh how heartbreaking it was to see such an expression on the woman.

Link nodded. Not confidentially, but still assured her he was in no serious pain. He gave her a weak smile before turning down the hallway that lead to his room. A chuckle and a wave of his hand was his way of saying "See you soon."

Those worried amber orbs kept their gaze on him as he walked off. She had to prepare for supper as well, she knew. But her eyes wanted to linger for just a moment longer...

"Impa."

Bloody hell.

"Ah... Yes, your majesty?" Impa quivered.

"Might I ask why you are soaked from head to toe in mud? It appears you've gotten into a fight," the king kept his voice low, so no one could pry in on their little chat.

"You see... Your majesty, I was busy with some... Research? I suppose..." She couldn't think of a single excuse. And how could you? How could one explain having mud drip from your britches?

"I see. It must have been very intense research. You'd best clean up before it is time to eat."

"Yes, yes you are right your majesty... Um, please pardon me," Impa bowed her head as she walked beside him, rushing off to her room to fetch what she needed.

...

Much like last night, the table had mountains of delectable and hunger inducing foods laid out upon it. Unlike last night, there was much more fruit and vegetables. Let's not name any, wouldn't want to invoke that appetite sleeping deep within you...

Impa patted her clothes, satisfied with how she looked and smelled. Certainly far better than her state mere minutes ago. She looked around the halls, hoping to see him before she sat down to eat, but he was nowhere to be found. She assumed he went on ahead, and so she rushed (calmly) to the dining hall.

The sheer difference from opening the doors was like an iron mallet to the face. The halls smelled musky and old, and it was very quiet except for the soft sound of everyone talking in the dining hall. But as soon as the doors were open, it was like entering a whole new world. Everyone was chatting, laughing, and filling their bellies with well deserved food. And boy it smelled divine.

Impa had noticed Link chose to sit far away from where the princess would normally sit, and she did not blame him in the slightest.

"Is this seat taken?" She smiled at Link as she took the empty seat next to him. His face lit up, certainly pleased with her choice of seating.

"What have you decided on eating tonight?" She asked, preparing to fill a bowl with food.

Link chuckled, tilting his bowl ever so slightly to let her peer inside.

"Huh... Blueberry-mushroom risotto?. I'm not a huge fan, sorry," the Shiekah smiled nervously, setting her bowl back down to show him what she had picked. "I like more... Simple things, like a fruit salad."

Link smiled and held his fork up to her mouth, begging with his eyes for her to try a bite.

"I... Uh, okay. But only one bite," she swallowed nervously before taking the bite...

"...Hey, that's not too bad, actually."

Link's face lit up once more as he grinned. Feeling victorious, he went back to eating his supper with a smile on his face.

"Where is my daughter?" The king set his dining utensils down, scanning the room with a scowl on his face. "Impa, have you any idea where she might be?"

All eyes turned to the Shiekah, like daggers piercing through a deer. "Um... I ran into her just before I ran into you, your majesty."

"Blast... She must have run off again. Knights," the king turned to a group of guards standing by the dining hall doors, "Go and search for her. There is a storm upon us, she should not be out there."

"Sir! Yes sir!" They saluted before promptly leaving the dining hall, to scout the castle grounds in search of his daughter.

The king sighed, waving the all the worried faces that had turned to him. "Everything is alright, do not have worry. Enjoy your meal, everyone. You all deserved it."

Some shrugged it off, gladly chowing down upon their food again, while others were left concerned. Impa being one of them.

Link noticed, her face. It held a million words. He knew she was still upset, but he didn't know how to help her. Last time he tried helping a woman, he was pushed away.

"I'm okay, Link."

Link shook his head. Was his face giving away what he was thinking? Or did Shiekah have telepathy powers that he hadn't known about?

"You don't need to comfort me, it's not your fault. Just being here with me makes me feel much better," the Shiekah assured him.

Telepathy... No telepathy... Telepathy... No telepathy... Link plucked petals off of an imaginary flower in his head.

...

Well she didn't respond, must mean she doesn't have telepathy after all.

"It was nice of the maids to put fresh flowers in here, huh?" Impa asked, out of the blue.

Telepathy? No telepathy? Telepathy?! Link plucked the imaginary petals more frantically.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Killer B


End file.
